The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a bearing housing support, especially for turbomachines, which is of the type comprising a foundation, foundation plates with foundation anchors and adjustment elements.
With the state-of-the-art constructions of bearing housing supports for turbomachines, for instance as disclosed in the German Pat. No. 2,635,984, the bearing blocks are supported upon a base plate which is connected with the foundation. The vertical forces exerted upon the bearing block are transmitted by means of the base plate to the foundation. It is for this reason that the base plate must be designed to be particularly sturdy, something which becomes quite costly when there are involved turbomachines of considerable output.
Furthermore, with such type system designs it is considered to be a limitation that the bearing housing must be aligned exactly in relation to the base plate, in order that the bearing block exerts a supporting action at the entire contact or support surface. Equally, the support bolts below the bearing housing must all be uniformly tightened and this procedure is extremely time-consuming.
Furthermore, from Swiss Patent No. 533, 795 there has become known to the art a bearing block support arrangement wherein tension bolts piercingly extend with play through the bearing blocks and an intermediate plate and are anchored at the machine foundation.
With this arrangement the heretofore conventional base plate is replaced by an intermediate plate formed of sheet metal, simultaneously serving as a friction or sliding surface. What is considered to be a short coming with this design is that here also there is required uniform tightening of all of the tensioning bolts over the entire contact or support surface.